TEC
(This page refers to the book series. If you are looking for the union, click Tecneron Union) TEC is a work in progress book series created by Michael Meyer. The first book in the series was released in September of 2017 as a result of over seven years of development. Meyer describes the series as a passion project of his. TEC Book I The first book in the series is currently available of Amazon. The first book was published through KDP on Amazon, and was initially released with a pencil drawn cover, many spelling mistakes, inconsistencies, broken dialogue, and, worst of all, an image that could be interpreted as extremely inappropriate. Michael released the book very hastily in response to his brother's release, and regrets that he didn't read through it more. The rewrite of Book I is currently finished, and has been released earlier than planned. The new version of TEC Book I serves to add more detail, fix up the dialouge, and strengthen the relationships and motivations for each character. It also adds more to Richard Harvey's character that Meyer felt was lacking. Overall, the length of the book is increased by almost 60 pages. TEC Book II The sequel to book I of TEC was released barely a month after the original. Meyer had received positive reviews from his friends, who enjoyed the first book. Meyer had set out to make the first book longer, more exciting and diverse, and to add in a pinch of political commentary. While the first book was just a standard adventure story, the sequel has themes relating to the pointlessness of religion and spirituality. Meyer argued that it was a waste of one's life to focus on the afterlife, and the plot of book II follows this. The rewrite for the second book is also finished, and is less substantial, aside from the removal of a very important death scene near the end. Meyer claims that book II was pretty much perfect, in his view, and needed very little change. TEC Book III and Complete Edition While the first two books in the series were released essentially back to back, the third has been in development for several months. Meyer has mentioned going through at least three different scripts, two of which actually had some development. Little is known about Meyer's current plan for book III, aside from the fact that it will be mostly about Melina, takes place 5 years after the second book, and has an emphasis on cyborg mutants. The book will also have a very politically charged message, commentating on the aggressive and polarizing relationship between the American Democratic and Republican parties. The release of book III will also be quite different. While the first two books were released separately, book III's initial release will be as part of TEC Complete Edition, which, along with the first release of book III, is planned to contain the rewrites of books I and II and special features, such as character bios, a bestiary, and a credits page. Meyer plans to release book III and the rewrites separately months after the release of complete edition.